


遗迹

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 博物馆馆藏大理石塑像犬X考古专业学生狼苏格兰文艺版本的博物馆奇妙夜，真·人鬼情未了。涉及十七世纪苏格兰历史，铁器时代古建筑及民俗。全长约两万七千字，一发完。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	遗迹

遗迹  
Legacies

苏格兰全国上下，到处都是博物馆。  
我供职的国家博物馆，应该算是其中馆藏最丰富，研究最权威的一间。我工作的部门，叫做苏格兰历史与考古馆。著名的刘易斯岛象棋人像，即是收藏在我负责的这个区域。〇一年的时候，我主办策划过一期以苏格兰早期银器为主题的展览，大概内容是罗马入侵时代后第一个千年之中，高地上出土的货币及首饰生活用品各类器具。与之相伴的，也发表过很多篇与苏格兰古文明相关的论文。  
我的硕士与博士文凭，都在格拉斯哥念，念的方向是考古研究。然而这个专业，不是我一开始的选择。  
这一切归根溯源，大概要追寻到一九九三年。  
我的名字叫莱姆斯·卢平。九三年的时候，还在爱丁堡大学念本科。  
那时候是大学的最后一年，本来念的专业是古建筑维修保护，不知道怎么念着念着，因为个人喜好和自主选择的课题，好像变成了考古。那年秋天，我在写毕业论文，研究方向是苏格兰铁器时代与中世纪建筑。更详细一点讲，那篇论文的主题，是西部群岛铁器时代石塔与中世纪黑石屋，时间间隔几个世纪，却因为因地制宜的建筑材料，环境因素，以及民间传说习俗，而导致建筑形式上的相似。  
我大约是所有人眼中活在故纸堆中的那一种人。一心只有自己的研究和专业，与现代社会完全脱节。那时候念书念到可以说是有点走火入魔，大学一路读上来，选修苏格兰盖尔语，选修苏格兰民间传说，论文也是这样的题材。每天泡在古书店，寻找与学术相关的册子。对整个苏格兰古文明简直痴狂，宿舍里点着高地沼泽欧石楠味道的香薰蜡烛，墙上贴着卡洛威石塔的水彩画，连被褥都是花呢的格纹。  
写论文或者翻阅文献的时候，会在桌上开着我那台木头收音机，听盖尔语电台。宿舍里信号不好，老式收音机里的音乐声也断断续续，总有杂音。这样也好，我想，盖尔电台时常播放高地氛围浓重的小调，配上机器中模糊蜂鸣，像是海岛上如泣如诉的雨。  
我第一次看见亲眼看见苏格兰石塔，是在一九九一年，刘易斯岛西部的卡洛威石塔。那时候是我实习阶段，供职在群岛上一间小小的建筑公司。我记得那一天，是典型的苏格兰夏天的天气，云霾压城，阴沉而诡异。卡洛威的山坡上，厚重云层简直压到了视平线，而雨水都是横着下的，抽在脸上是一条一条小小的鞭子。那种色泽浓重的背景，与庞大黑暗的石塔相得益彰，甚至从某种意义上放大了其令人惊艳的程度。  
从那一天开始，我始终不能忘怀。  
后来毕业论文又研究这个题材，真的是在故纸堆中越埋越深。  
苏格兰铁器时代与中世纪风土建筑，这学科生涩冷门，向来少人研究，真正付梓印刷的文献更少。我那篇论文，其实不只是对建筑本身追根朔源，也旨在复原当时社会的生存状况。要求得第一手资料，图书馆当然不够。那时候的国家博物馆，恰好有个十七世纪苏格兰独立战争展。虽然不抱多少希望，我还是孤身前去，希望能在其中找到一星半点关于本专业的讯息。  
历史与考古展区在博物馆地下一层，向来阴冷黑暗，即使是在游客出行的旺季，依然人迹寥寥。天顶是地窖一样特有的砖块垒成的拱顶，一眼望去绵延看不到尽头。可是净层高很低，压抑逼仄。室内没有自然光，全靠墙壁两侧与展柜上架着的射灯照明。站在其中，只能看见近处幽幽的黄光，再远一些的展品被迷宫一样的博物馆布局遮挡，看不分明。我的鞋踏在石板上，除却脚步声，还能听见空荡荡的回声。  
展览本身其实并无特别。刚刚踏入展区的时候，甚至叫我觉得有一些无聊。内容只不过是最常见的金银器皿，货币与刀剑。这些东西，在世界上的任何一个博物馆都是基本项。考古馆无数房间，一间一间相连，没有一个明显的逻辑顺序。再向前走，走过玻璃陈列柜中高过三米的礼仪用剑，走过占据整个房间的绞刑台，前方是展览最中心的展厅。长约十几米的巨大房间，虽然依然在地下，但空间感明显更宽阔。  
此处陈列刘易斯岛出土的海象牙棋子，十四世纪罗伯特·布鲁斯所铸的银质酒碗，总之所藏的是苏格兰历史上最重要的文物。广阔黑暗的地下空间，只有寥寥可数的几个游客，三三两两聚在一起，还有我，包里背着厚重的笔记本，游走在玻璃展柜之中，好像是在灯光点亮的森林之中漫游。  
往前走，昏暗的展厅中心空出一片，有游人聚集一旁，看样子是留给什么大型展品。  
再往前走，游人恰在此时散开。  
那是我看见他的第一眼。  
他是一尊陵墓雕塑。  
人形的陵墓雕塑并不少见，都是以逝世者的形貌为参照雕刻而成，一般呈现出沉睡一样的姿势，双手交合，是祈祷的姿势，宁静地横躺在高台上。教堂之中，这种雕像尤多，我也见过不少。  
令人惊叹的是，这尊塑像的精致程度与全身配饰。  
陵墓雕塑一般只有权贵或者地位重要的人才有资格拥有，帝王将相的雕像通常身着标志身份的制服。  
我眼前的这尊雕像是一个年轻男人的形象。  
年深日久，原本纯白色的大理石已经有一点泛黄，如此一来竟然更像真人，好像不过是躺在平台上闭目睡着了一样。如果这样说不会显得不得体的话，这尊雕像很美，是隽美。那张面容即便是放在现代，也是会令人侧目的男子，刀劈斧削浑然天成的五官，高鼻深目，下颌骨线条很坚硬，长发束在脑后。领巾，短夹克，长外衣，苏格兰格子裙，腰带，短刀，长剑，马靴，这是十七世纪詹姆士党起义时期，高地部落男人典型的装束。可是自苏格兰自卡洛登战败，所有与盖尔文化相关的一切都被英军打压，怎会有人以明显高地人的样子，为人塑像。他是谁，查尔斯·斯图尔特王吗。但邦尼王子查理被迫流亡欧洲，最后死于罗马。死得落魄，仅有一尊陶瓮埋骨，当然也不会有大理石精雕细刻而成的陵墓塑像存世。  
雕像四周并无玻璃柜遮挡，也没有警戒线，就这样坦坦荡荡躺在底下展厅的最中心。我上前一步，想要读一读展品一侧的解释牌。上面只说这是某高地勇士的陵墓像，推测年代大约在十七世纪末与十八世纪初，詹姆士党起义的最初期，当然也不可能是查尔斯王子。发现于外赫布里斯群岛，刘易斯岛最北端的尼斯，圣莫拉格教堂之中。该教堂现今已无人看管，苏格兰国民信托特此将该塑像托管于国家博物馆。  
寥寥数行，枯燥无味，对这个年轻男人的生平及来历，全无提及。大理石颜色单一，也无从从他身上的格子纹饰中得到一星半点关于他所属部族的讯息。  
我站直上身，长久站在雕像身侧，凝视那张大理石雕琢而成的面容。  
手艺真好，从肌肉的轮廓，到身上布料的每一寸褶皱，到披风上的别针配饰，无一不精。  
忍不住屏息凝神，好像我只要轻轻吹一口气，美人就会被从睡梦中惊醒一样。  
再看下去，别人怕要觉得我奇怪，只好转身前去下一个展厅。国家博物馆主馆那时候有六层，其中算上如今被用作地下仓库的负一层。现如今我已经记不得当时每一个展馆的分布，不记得每一层的展品各自都有一些什么，只知道我看过各大洲的出土文物，蒸汽机械，甚至复原的喷火战斗机原型，但是内心始终记得的还是无人问津的地下室中，那尊隽美得叫人肃然起敬的大理石雕像。  
眼看临近五点闭馆时间，我想应该是时候准备离开。  
奇怪的是，怎么样按电梯按钮，它都毫无反应。等得不耐烦，我只好顺着楼梯一路拾级向下。博物馆中原本就没有什么人，大约是将近闭馆，此时此刻更是静得叫人害怕。远近只能听见我一个人的脚步声。  
终于下到一层，我才注意到究竟是什么不对，站在原地愣了一愣。  
一层面向钱伯斯街整面墙的双开大门，此时此刻，已经全部关闭，只剩下室内微弱的射灯光线照明。偌大的博物馆正厅之中，一眼看过去，竟然只有我一个人。不敢置信地上前推门，大门当然纹丝不动，而我在那样阴森压抑的黑暗之中，终于觉得有一点浑身发冷。  
博物馆竟然已经闭馆。而我被关在了里面。  
九三年的那个时候，国家博物馆那长得像汤罐头一样的新馆尚未建成，现有的大门都是青铜铸就。那时候我连一台属于自己的传呼机都没有，遑论是手机。闭馆时间是下午五点，冬天少有人巡逻，如果运气不好，我一定是要被结结实实地被关在这里，直到第二天早晨十点才能被放出去。  
十几个小时的时间，只有我，无数的藏品，和展馆之中无边无际的黑暗。  
要说不害怕，是不可能的。站在原地愣神足有五分钟，我才叹一口气，开始思索接下来的十几个小时，究竟应该如何度过。如果没有记错，地下一层的展览馆有带软垫的座椅，嵌在石质墙体中，勉强算得上是舒适。如果那里照明不灭，我可以坐在那里写字，至少坐下可以工作一段时间。如今想来，那个时候真是一心陷在学术之中，竟然也不怎么知道害怕。二十三岁的自己，不像现在已经在博物馆中工作逾十年，对这里的一切了如指掌。昏暗光线之中，摸摸索索，竟然真的也就找到了往地下室去的台阶。  
将自己蜷缩进那个靠墙的软座之中，我从随身包中抽出笔记本和惯用的钢笔，借着头顶灯光，开始书写自己论文的开头草稿。至今仍然记得那篇文献开头，说苏格兰西部群岛是神秘与诗意的自然环境，拥有丰富的建筑历史。其中以刘易斯岛为胜，建筑与考古遗迹遍布其崎岖的土地。当中最著名的应属亚诺黑石屋古村落，卡兰尼什巨石阵，及卡洛威石塔。所有这些仅属于苏格兰的风土建筑，从建筑形态到施工方式，都是因复杂的自然条件，有限的材料，当地习俗及民间传说所成型。譬如黑石屋因篝火常年烟熏稻草屋顶而得名，这是因为盖尔人相信，屋中的火焰，从来不能熄灭，否则将会引来妖精，偷盗人类圈养的牲畜。篝火因此是黑石屋的最中心。同样的元素在时隔超过几个世纪的铁器时代石塔中也有体现。  
我坐着的那个座位，其实选择的时候也有私心。软座正对苏格兰考古馆的主展厅，抬起眼睛就能看见展厅最正中的那尊大理石雕像。彼时彼刻，一束追光灯直直打下来，照着那张刀劈斧削的脸。  
不知道为什么，这样看着，我心里很安静，也就没有那么害怕。  
如是工作了不知道多久，我手中还握着钢笔，笔记本摊放在膝盖上，竟然就这样睡着了。  
再醒来的时候，因为睡着的姿势奇怪，觉得浑身腰酸背疼。勉强从软座中站起来，想要伸个懒腰舒展一下身躯。但是就在那个瞬间，我的视线平视前方，忽然一下僵住了。不仅仅是脊背发冷，是完全被吓傻，不知道应该怎么办好，四肢连动都不敢动一下——  
那尊大理石像，从基座上，消失了。  
那一瞬间我的脑中闪过无数可能性，是博物馆中有人，偷走了雕像？可是这么重的物件，人像与基座又本是一体，要将塑像锯下来，这么大的动静，怎么可能没有吵醒我。如果真的有不法之徒，此时此刻，我的人身安全也难以得到保障。作为唯一的目击证人，他们不会想要杀我灭口吗。  
我听到了脚步声。  
是从展厅尽头的另一扇门中传来的。  
声音越来越近，我知道自己应该跑，可是又能跑到哪里去呢。  
那脚步声的主人终于出现在光束之中。眼前的景象超越我的认知太多，躯体不受控制，只能一直向后退去，直到膝盖敲上了身后座椅的边缘，险些叫我摔了一跤。  
那尊高地男人的大理石像，正在一步一步，向我走过来。  
仅仅从动作流畅的程度来看，很难叫人相信这是一尊雕塑。非要形容的话，更像是高街上那些将自己浑身涂上灰白色油彩，假扮做雕像的街头艺人。连他的每一缕头发，他身上苏格兰裙的衣料，他随身佩戴在腰边的长剑，都在行走之中自然摆动。假使能够忽略眼前情形的诡异，其实这一幕画面很美。黑暗的地下室，昏黄的迷雾一般的灯光，高大隽美的年轻人。他的行止那么优雅，肌肉的运动简直像是舞蹈。  
可是出于本能，我还是转身想跑。  
—别害怕。  
他竟然能说话。  
可是也就这一句话，就叫我停下了脚步。  
他说的是盖尔语。  
声线很普通，并无非人之处。如果走在爱丁堡的街头听到这样的嗓音，我甚至不会多加回顾。他的声音之中并无威胁性，有一点局促，好像不知道该如何是好，甚至也不确信，自己所说的语言，能不能被我所听懂一样。仅听声音，我会猜测对方其实并不比我年长多少。姿态涉世未深，恐怕比我还要更年轻一些。  
他已经站得离我很近，大约一两米开外。大约有六英尺高，对着我伸出手臂，示意并无攻击性。看到我对他所说的话有所反应，松了一口气的样子，再加了一句。  
—对不起，我不是想要吓你。  
那个时候，你大概可以说，我是被好奇心所征服，又或者是被美色所迷惑，竟然真的平静了下来。令自己骄傲的是，从头到尾，一声尖叫或者逃跑的动作都没有。我的盖尔语是大二才开始修，在现代苏格兰社会缺乏口语锻炼，不晓得他能听懂多少，还是清了清嗓子，回他以这种中古的语言。  
我说，你好。  
他对我笑了。  
我从来不能想象，一尊石像的微笑竟然能叫我无所适从。他笑起来的时候，眼角有笑痕。笑而露齿，是很开朗的样子。神态之间，有一种叫我难以形容的自由与野性。好像他不应该属于这里，不应该属于爱丁堡阴暗幽冷的博物馆地窖，而应该在高地的山川与峡谷之间，欧石楠丛中，打马而过。那一瞬间，我的脑海中闪现过一个最不可能用来形容他的词。生命力。这尊活了的塑像，充满了生命力。好像他本来就是个意气飞扬的隽美青年，只不过是被大理石包裹。可是那种天然原始的活力，即便如此，依然无法掩盖。  
我们两个人同时开口说话。  
—你是什么？—你在写什么？  
静了一下，他先回答我。说，我不知道。  
我想我上来就问他是什么，而不是是谁，对一个明显有生命的存在来说，其实是很不礼貌的行为。于是先对他伸出了手，说，我叫莱姆斯，莱姆斯·卢平。  
—西里斯·布莱克。  
这是一个我没有听过的名字，在历史书上，从来名不见经传。知道了姓名，其实也不足以解答我对这个人的种种疑问。毕竟以拉丁文命名，在高地部落的贵族之前，其实并不少见。但布莱克，一定不是他原本的姓氏。盖尔语中，颜色都有象征意义。比如赫赫声名的杰米·弗雷泽，又称红杰米。而黑色这个词，盖尔语中的意思是异乡人，或者陌生人。也就是说，这个人，等于是在自称流浪者西里斯。  
他的手与我相握。分明是大理石冰冷的质感，没有一点像人类的皮肤。但是我没有办法害怕。眼前的这个人，从面容到神态到举止，其实分明不过只是个二十岁上下的年轻人。  
一九九三年九月二十四日，刚刚过午夜零点，我与一尊会说话会笑的大理石雕像坐在他的基座上。博物馆地下厚重的石墙将此地与人世隔绝，听不见人声，听不见雨声，愈发叫我不知道这究竟是真实还是幻梦。但是如果这一切真的不过是我写论文写得走火入魔的一场梦，那又有什么值得害怕。  
我还是抱着那本记满草稿的笔记本，坐在大理石基座上奋笔疾书。西里斯就坐在我的腿边，背靠石台，小狗一样，很好奇地抬头在我的本子上张望，问我说你在写什么呀。我一边工作，说话都漫不经心，也不知道为什么要这么详细认真的回答。向他解释考古学者伊恩·阿米特的定义，说对于这些铁器时代石塔最早的书面记载大概是一七九二年，高登在奥克尼群岛的游记。到了一八二〇年代，这些石塔已经饱受自然的和人力破坏。其中刘易斯岛上的卡洛威石塔，石块已经被大范围取去建造当时岛上佃农所居的黑石屋。所以说建筑与人文，周而复始，其实也颇具讽刺意义。  
他好像听得一知半解，只在最后抬头看我，说，卡洛威石塔？我看过。  
这句话吸引我的注意力。他是尊陵墓塑像，推测建造时间在十七世纪末与十八世纪初。如果他说自己真的见过石塔，将是苏格兰建筑史上对于这种建筑形式最早的见证人之一。  
—我出生的时候是格里高利历的一六七一年，在格伦科谷。  
有一点惊愕，我与那双大理石的眼睛对视。是我的错觉吗，竟然让我觉得其中有诸多复杂情绪。  
一六七一年，这个人死时二十多岁，格伦科大峡谷。我大概能猜到他是什么人了。  
我在约克郡长大，从小学的是也不是苏格兰历史。但是只要在苏格兰的土地上生活过一段时间的人，总要听说过詹姆士党起义。一六八九年三月，英格兰与苏格兰王詹姆斯二世前去爱尔兰，试图获得支持夺回王位。爱尔兰的麦克唐纳德氏族自此与苏格兰格伦科谷的麦克唐纳德氏族一同被划入詹姆斯王的拥趸，也被视为对英格兰王的公然反抗。格伦科谷氏族，从来被视为不守律法控制的一群人。  
詹姆斯二世战败后，公元一六九〇年，高地氏族头领被下令宣誓对英格兰王威廉效忠。一六九二年，威廉宣召，向他宣誓效忠的高地人可免叛国罪责，拒绝者将承担严苛后果。由于交通与消息闭塞，直到那年十二月，格伦科谷的麦克唐纳德氏族才从驻地出发，前去高地首府因弗内斯宣誓。路上被风雪阻挡，错过了传令官。一六九二年一月，与麦克唐纳德对立的坎贝尔氏族，受威廉王指示，前去格伦科谷，旨在屠杀尽格伦科谷中的每一个男女老幼。谷中当时只剩下妇孺与老弱病残，又适逢风暴天气。高地有这样的传统，只要风雪阻挡人不能前行，无论敌友，都必须向其提供衣食住行，这是高地待客之道。九二年二月十三日，坎贝尔氏族在格伦科谷驻足两个星期之后，在麦克唐纳德族人睡梦中向所有人举起了屠刀。时至今日，整个高地上下还是能找到反对身负坎贝尔这个姓氏所有人的标识。  
血腥历史，可是说来也很简短。我不知道西里斯·布莱克在其中的参与程度究竟有多少。  
可是格伦科谷在高地西南，与西北部隔着一道明奇海峡的外赫布里底群岛，不知道相隔多远，在那个年代，岂止是天堑难越。知道了他的出身，还是不能够解释，为什么他会去到过赫布里底群岛。  
他对我说的却不是这些。  
沉默半天，忽然开始拉扯身上大理石的衬衣衣领，在我惊怔的目光中对我说，哎呀，这个衣服雕得这么严实，其实我身上全是纹身，要是能给你看看就好啦，简直是凶猛英俊的定义啊！  
那是我生平第一次切切实实地知道什么叫做瞠目结舌。很想翻他白眼，可是脸上却觉得很烫。  
那天我们说了很多不着边际的话，可是不曾触碰彼此的出身与过往。我隐隐觉得总有一天那些东西会破冰而出，如果真有那么一天的话，如果眼前这一切真的不是我的一场大梦。西里斯对我说他成长的格伦科谷，说他小时候贪玩，夜间溜出去，爬到山上，站在悬崖峭壁的边缘，目光所及，方圆百里，除却氏族的房屋之中，其余地方没有星点灯光。他所能看得到的一切通通是森林，无边无际，苍茫浩大，群山此起彼伏，在黑夜中婆娑作响，好像一片黑色的海洋。不管走到哪里，都始终能听见流水声，是两座对立的大山间一道蜿蜒的溪水，利刃一样割开大地，流转不息，从天际奔腾而来，又向天地交汇处驰骋而去。山间的云雾，从来不会散。走在山谷之中，总容易以为自己是身在精灵的王国。  
他说他曾与族中好友猎鹿，偷过别人家的羊，在林间炙烤过捉来的锦鸡。他说他还不是大理石像的时候，他自己的身躯，有着黑色的头发，银色的眼睛。又大言不惭地告诉我那银色是格伦科山间冰雪未化时候的颜色。说着对我挤眉弄眼，叫我不由得不笑。和所有苏格兰人一样，他生来就知道如何讲精彩的故事，说到激动处比手画脚，眼睛里有意气飞扬的光。看得我目不转睛。  
我一具血肉之躯，在这世上虚妄地活了二十三年，可是却没有一点他这样的鲜活。  
——要是能看到他活着的时候是什么样子就好了。  
这想法刚一成型，先吓了我自己一跳。挪开眼睛，一时之间不知道应该说什么来转移注意力。想了想说，我出生的地方，也是乡下。英格兰的北部，约克郡谷地的某一间农庄上。父亲叫莱昂，是当地议会任某不痛不痒的文书工作，母亲早亡，大概是在我年幼尚未能够清楚记事的时候。我对她的记忆，剩下的只有片段，譬如她的气息，她身上裙子的裙角，能让我紧紧抱住的腿。我与父亲关系不亲近，两人都相对沉默寡言，彼此对坐也只有尴尬的寂静。如此我一个人在山间与羊群鸟群混迹一处，慢慢地成长为人。  
念中学的时候父亲另娶，彼时我已经在约克的寄宿学校，那一任继母于我来说面目模糊。对方大概比父亲年轻了不少，也是附近村庄中的人。那时候很少在家见到她，只记得某一年复活节放假回家，半夜的时候，听见父亲一个人在起居室中抽烟咳嗽。现如今大概明白，父亲再婚仓促，其实也只是害怕寂寞。  
这两人后来不出所料地分开，前几年我上大学，定居苏格兰，父亲娶了第三任妻子。我没有见过几次，也无从判断他生活幸福与否。我业已成年，情愿给双方都留下独立生活的空间，不想要频繁回到山中的家，像是一种对于他人生活的入侵。谷地的石头房子，虽然是童年的家，但在其中住着陌生人，总叫我觉得别扭。我听过有人说，你十三岁之前的生命，决定了你此后会是个什么样的人。那么我一生恐怕都脱离不了这种小农户思想，总希望能够平淡度日，某一天归隐山林。大约是因为天真，我总下意识抗拒任何一种亲密关系，情人尤甚。下意识地对父亲那样的生活方式有种恐惧，自己的感情，只想要干净和纯粹。  
西里斯动起来无声无息，将下颌抵在我的膝盖上的时候，我才察觉到他动作，一开始吓了一跳。  
他抬着眼睛看我，像要安慰我又像是孩童耍赖，叫我觉得像是某种大型犬科动物。我以为，自己向来厌憎别人无缘无故的亲昵，此刻却不觉得有什么抵触。忍不住伸出手，也摸了摸他的脑袋。  
这男孩子趴在我的大腿上，渐渐收敛了自己浑身的锐气一样，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
这样静止不动，令人产生错觉，好像又变回了没有生命的大理石像。  
—我的父母，我的兄弟，都死在格伦科谷大屠杀。  
我原本抚摸着他长发的手停了一停，又继续原本的动作。这样措辞，格伦科谷大屠杀，这意思是他并未与氏族中的其他人一起阵亡。我在等着他往下讲更多，向我将他的生平往事和盘托出。但是没有，那句话的语气其实很僵硬。盖尔语本来是发音粗犷的语言，西里斯的句子压在嗓子里，听上去像是困兽的呜咽。我没有再问，看他面部肌肉，颇有一些咬牙切齿的样子。渐渐又放松，好像是要睡着了一样。  
如是到清晨。我手腕上旧手表显示时间已经接近七点，外面渐有车声人语。为防止被人发现，我只能准备离开。走的时候，西里斯很不舍的样子，叫我保证再来看他。而后在我的注视之中，躺回大理石基座上，又变成了没有生命的陵墓塑像。明明一夜促膝长谈，看到此情此景还是叫我浑身发冷。这个古老国度，不管怎么进步，最本源的地方其实还是存留着对于魔法和民谣的笃信。凯尔特人的世界观中，一年被分为光明与黑暗，每一天当然也是。凯尔特日历的每一天，都是从日落开始。如此看来，作为一尊大理石像的西里斯·布莱克的生命，只有日落到日出这一段时间。我试图去想象只有黑夜的生命，脑中想到的只有他被困在那个阴暗的杳无人烟的地下室，而他本来应该是属于苍茫天空与大地的盖尔男人。  
诸般奇异事件，超出我的认知太多，累得连思考都要失去力气。  
终于从博物馆里出来，头顶依旧是爱丁堡苍白阴郁的天。展馆新经典式的庞大建筑在身后投下阴影。过去的十几个小时，像是一场幻梦。看着南桥上往来的公交车，竟然叫我恍惚，好像自己走错了时代。眼眶因为疲惫而酸涩胀痛，我站在原地短暂地闭上眼睛，扯紧了围巾。回到亚瑟王座山脚下的宿舍放书。我身无长物，居所也只有简单的被褥，剩下就是满目稿纸与专业书。书名通通晦涩艰深，不是消遣读物。秋雨不知何时起，叮叮咚咚敲打在窗棂上。我独居已久，也不大经常参与寻常大学生的社交，生活称得上是无聊。每天早上晨起去学校体育场馆游泳，而后宿舍，图书馆，教学楼，导师办公室，咖啡店，连点成线。  
室内阴冷，暖气还没有开。我没有力气换洗衣物，倒在床上裹紧被子就睡着。再醒来的时候接近下午一点。窗外山脉隐没在细雨中，浑然天色。隔着很远，只能看见满山葱郁，轮廓线都不甚分明。觉得饿，随意用微波炉热了一点超市里买的哈吉斯与土豆泥。进食只是为了活下去，并不是因为口腹之欲。  
这偌大城市，熙熙攘攘多少人，其实都与我无甚关系。  
再去博物馆的时候，干脆自己带了厚实的毯子和软坐垫。  
九月二十五，日落是那一天的七点三十四分。  
地下室黑暗不见天光，我只能靠在大理石台上静静等。  
时间一到，西里斯立即从台子上翻了下来，稳稳落在我眼前。那动作行云流水，昵裙的大摆在空中翻出流畅弧度，看得我目眩神迷。看着他，忽然间就明白了，什么叫做野性之美。原来英武可以叫人觉得这样浪漫。我忍不住笑，而他站在我面前的砖地上，来回踱步舒展自己的大理石身躯。我想人的接受程度真的很高，看他这样，我竟然觉得可爱，而没有一点正常人面对这样情境应该感觉到的诡谲。  
我想看高地的风，吹过他黑色的散乱长发，该是什么样子。  
西里斯爱撒娇，这么大的一个人，有时候叫我觉得像是一只毛茸茸的大狗。我坐在那张大理石基座上看书写字，他就坐在地上，苏格兰裙铺在地砖上，背部抵着石块，头颅枕在我的腿上，非要我一边梳理他的头发。有时候被摸脑袋摸得开心了，双臂伸过来抱住我的膝盖，很依恋的姿势，还会把脸在我的大腿上乱蹭。这样亲昵，毫无界限感。我这一生，与任何一个活人，竟然也没有达到过这样的亲密无间。  
一定是因为他没脸没皮。我如此坚定地认为。  
—今天是星期六，你不去玩吗。  
这是他问我的问题，说话的时候，漫不经心地靠在我的软垫一角，充满好奇心地翻看我的那堆硬皮参考书。其实是我最没有情调的直译。西里斯的原话，说的是Disathairne，盖尔语中，一周中的这一天是冥王星笼罩的日子。明天是安息日，哪怕是十七世纪的盖尔人，也会在这一天的晚上痛饮达旦。  
—把那本书递给我。  
西里斯依言行事，毛茸茸的脑袋探过来看我的字，可是英文实在很烂。再加上十七世纪末期的古英语，与现代语言从拼写到语法，其实都有细微差别，只能认得零星几个字。忽然看到本子上夹着的关于卡洛威石塔建筑材质的分析，其中有一张照片，从坎莫古建筑数据库上下载下来的刘易斯岛片麻岩。很振奋的样子，对我说，你知道吗，卡兰尼什巨石阵也是片麻岩制成的，盖尔语里叫Tursachan Calanais，意思是倒地的巨人。我漫不经心地点头示意听见了，没有抬头看他。这大狗一样的年轻人见没有得到关注，又加一句，颇有炫耀的意思，问我说，你想不想知道它是用来干什么的？  
我一下子抬头。  
这就是千古谜题了。现代英语社会，对于刘易斯岛巨石阵最早的详细描述，是十八世纪英格兰医生哈勒戴·撒得兰的游记。他写自己前去赫布里底游历，走到刘易斯岛西岸，当地的导览是中年女子，大言不惭介绍说巨石阵是德鲁伊人用于献祭给异教神明的祭祀场所，实际上缺乏任何证据。  
西里斯大声清一清嗓子，颇有种举轻若重的样子。  
—赫布里底上很多这样的片麻岩石柱，大部分都是独立一块矗立在海岸线上，这些是用来指引航船归港的。像卡兰尼什和阿赫莫尔这样的巨石阵，建于空旷无人的山坡上，其实是巨大的时钟。  
日晷!我怎么没有想到，盖尔人没有任何其他装置可以用于记述时间，但是总要有个东西用以告诉人什么时候应该播种，什么时候应该收割，何时开始工作何时休憩。多年的谜题在此处得到解答，原来如此简单明了。激动得我翻开笔记本上新的一页就想要通通写下来，忽然觉得惶惑又停笔。这样的启示，我没有任何证据，也不能记载成文。难道要说是博物馆中的一尊中古石像，在夜半时刻告诉我的吗。  
两人之间一时又陷入沉寂。我忽然觉得疲惫，缓缓阖上眼睛。  
可是感觉得到西里斯的视线，始终在我身上。  
不晓得那时候自己是怎么想的，竟然真的回答了他早先被我刻意忽略的问题。  
—我知道在这个世界上，把期待寄于人，就总要失望。那么把期望寄于自己，寄于我的书我的研究，总不会有那么大的失望和伤心吧。  
我以为他会问我为什么，又或者怎么会有这样几近于厌世的认知，可是他没有。  
—我第一次见你的时候，就觉得你一定很孤独。  
—为什么呢？  
—你对我说了很多话吧。正常人不会这样。  
我没有接他这句话，或许是因为不知道怎么接。沉默半天说，给我讲讲格伦科谷和赫布里底群岛吧。  
哪来的勇气，明知道禁忌，还要去强行戳痛别人的伤疤。  
没有立即听见对方说话的声音，我睁开眼睛，怕自己一时不慎，越过了什么界限。  
西里斯的手臂一撑地面站了起来。  
悠长的地下展厅，昏黄的灯光照明，眼前的砖石地，他在其上背对着我走了两步，再转过头来面对我。就这几步之间，身上的长外衣与昵裙鼓了风，竟然有几分翩翩风度。那一瞬间，他身上有什么东西变了。不再是我身边大狗一样绕着圈耍赖的男孩，他是一个男人。那种眼神，专注深邃，像是要把人吸进去一样。  
—我生在格伦科谷，父母是氏族中举足轻重的人物，我有一个弟弟，小我四岁。从小父母更喜欢弟弟，我离经叛道，想也想得到相处方式。格里高利历一六九〇年前后，当时的族长亚里斯塔本意拒绝效忠于英格兰王，我是他的追随者之一。我的血亲为求明哲保身，与我有截然相反的意见，弟弟也被我骂没有骨气。  
如今想来，分明是他生之事。反复回忆，也只会觉得故人隔沧海。  
九一年十二月，他追随族长，被迫前去因弗内斯签署丧权辱国的向威廉王效忠的宣誓书，是护送队伍的十数名青年人之一。再不情愿，为了部落的安危，不能不去。途中高地暴风雪，山路如天堑难越。这样一耽搁，赶到因弗内斯的时候已经一月，错过了最后的期限。格伦科谷一族本来就是詹姆斯二世党，如此被英格兰王视为意图反叛。等到二月末，还没有回到格伦科，已经听说了屠杀的讯息。  
他们所有剩余人的名字与画像，张贴满整个苏格兰，人人头上有重金悬赏。他本来应该惜命，像其余人一样要么逃往美洲新大陆，要么逃往爱尔兰。可是人活在世上，最不能对不起的难道不是自己。他要对得起自己的良心和自己的一腔鲜血，不顾风险，明知道等着自己的是什么，还是要回到格伦科大峡谷。  
大风吹过空荡荡的山谷，无人收拾残骸。等到他踏入家宅的时候，满地鲜血已经结成黑红色的冰霜。躯体尚未腐朽，可是也已经被冻得青紫。部落人以畜牧为生，他家更是祖产丰厚，竟然找不到一把铲子。他一个人用自己随身的佩剑与短刀，硬生生在冻硬了的土地上铲出墓穴，想要埋葬父母与弟弟。刀剑都卷刃，就用自己的手指挖土。到双手鲜血淋漓，膝盖冻伤，日夜不曾合眼，终于跪倒在雪地之中，挣扎咆哮，用残损的拳头用力击打土地。只有眼泪是热的，被在脸上吹干，刀割一样疼。  
那时候是那年二月末，他还没有过自己二十一岁的生日。  
他亲手埋葬了自己在这世界上最后的血亲，带着浑身血污，隐姓埋名，避开英格兰红衫军的巡视。从格伦科，沿着海岸线一路北上，从乌拉普尔渡海，孤身一人前去外赫布里底群岛。  
十七世纪的苏格兰，部落群居，以姓氏为家族。整片大陆，几百上千个氏族，无数姓氏。有氏族首领，但没有一个统一的君主。莫里森氏族，领地位于刘易斯岛的最北端，数百年前维京人的居所。世代是苏格兰的审判人，执行凯尔特律法。这道中古的律法千年以来约束着盖尔人与维京人，本身是神圣的所在。一切在盖尔人土地上的纷争，一切是或者非的罪行，莫里森都是最终的判决人，是高地的无冕之王。  
高地盖尔人以姓氏为部落，每一个氏族都有自己的箴言。格伦科谷也一样。  
Cha togar m'fhearg gun dìoladh.凡伤害我者，必受惩罚。  
铿锵有力的盖尔语，这是他那一族的箴言。  
他说他还记得他日月兼程，睡在墙根下，摆渡船的船舱中，吃别人丢弃的面包，饮雨水为生，终于踏上莫里森的土地的时候，已经消瘦狼狈不成人形。他说他记得那天晚上的尼斯荒原，夜间风冷如冰霜，百里旷野化作黑夜里的海洋。无边无际，一眼看不到活物。繁星是诸神的眼睛。漫天星光摄人，照在他身上，像在看顾孤身前行的旅人。他站在齐小腿深的野草之中短暂地停下脚步。站在原野上抬头望天，四围令人心生恐惧。刘易斯北岛是蛮荒的土地，北出斯托诺威港，再没有任何城镇。这里是苏格兰西部群岛部落的领域，归属莫里森氏族管辖。再往前，一路向北，可到尼斯。本岛的最北端，也是整个欧陆最西北的居所。苏格兰的律法在这里不管作用，取而代之的是维京人和凯尔特人制定的规则。  
他在狂风之中将黑色长发捋到额后，黑夜之中勉力向前方望。除却一望无际的荒原，视线所及范围空无一物。旷野是海岛人获取泥煤的田地，地势因为常年切割，参差不平。掺杂着湿地，长满蓟，欧石楠，沼泽棉花，与其余种种不知名的野生植物。白昼时刻，旷野可称得上是动人美丽，然而此时此刻，双眼几乎不能视物。一脚踩下去，看似坚实的土地也会立即下陷。荒原遍布开采泥煤造就的沟渠与溪流，最深处达三四英尺，足可埋没一个孩童。深一脚浅一脚在黑夜之中跋涉，不需低头，他也知道此时自己身上已经溅满泥水。双腿乏力，好几次差一点摔下土丘。草长得太密，根本看不清前路。不晓得已经徒步跋涉多久，渐渐连膝盖都开始疼痛，他终于看见了远处星点的灯光。大脑之中，只剩下一个念头。  
目的地。  
莫里森氏族的聚居地。  
尼斯。诺克埃尔。  
刘易斯岛的天气变幻难以预测，旷野上疏忽之间就开始下雨。他数次瘫软，几乎摔倒。头顶之上传来了雷暴的巨响，狂风骤雨，雨水是横着下的，抽在人脸上像鞭子一样，眼睛都快要睁不开。他终于拖着自己的身躯走入诺克埃尔村中。道路泥泞，路两边都是群岛特有的黑石屋。茅草屋顶厚重石块垒成，屋檐低矮，从中透出来闪烁烛光。星星点点是世上人家，只是他已经没有这样属于他的人家。他说他没有来处，没有去处，于是自称西里斯·布莱克，流浪者西里斯，其实多么贴切。我今世引经据典，以考古学与建筑学的角度去书写的古村落，原本承载着他前生风霜侵袭的容颜。  
他说彼时他已经筋疲力尽，只知道机械性地迈动双腿向前行进。根本没有余暇去在意村落中的其余人是不是看见了他。村庄临海而建，道路最尽头是海岬角，也是刘易斯岛最北端。悬崖下有天堑，经一座木桥连接，通往一块巨大的海蚀柱，是天然屏障。尽头隔断的海蚀柱之上，有座石砌堡垒，虽然材料基本，形状也方正简单，然而威慑力不容小觎。这是氏族首领的居所，埃森堡。黑夜之中，如果不是高窗之中透出来的灯光，几乎要让人以为不过是另一块礁石。  
巨浪拍打之中，听不见任何人声。他控制不住四下探望，悬崖之上，这样的雨夜中，连海鸥的影子都看不见。遑论人影。如果他彼时还剩下哪怕再多一丝一毫的精力，都会忧虑，怕自己被拒之门外，会想如果被迫滞留在旷野之中，后果如何。雨幕冲刷，不知道等了多久，门后终于有人来。木门上一扇小隔窗被拉开。极度虚脱之中，他看见门后透出来温暖的昏黄灯光。他说他用尽全身最后剩余的力气，回以盖尔语。  
—西里斯·布莱克，隶属格伦科峡谷麦克唐纳德氏族，寻求凯尔特律法审判人的庇护。  
听不下去了。  
我并不傻，我知道他出身并非权贵，一生也不曾出将入相。他的陵墓塑像面容那么年轻，看上去就是二十岁上下，那么只有一个原因，才能让人为他立像。他是那个时代的殉道者。我不知道他何时亡故，在什么地方，以何种方式，只知道距他踏上莫里森氏族的这一刻，相差不会太久。视线模糊，我觉得丢脸，可是控制不住自己颤抖的双手。眼泪一滴一滴滑落下领口，打湿了我的衬衣。  
再也忍不住了。  
我还有一点自尊残留，别过脸去不愿看他。背靠着大理石台蜷缩成一团，眼泪一点一点浸润衣料。  
西里斯在我的面前跪了下来，伸出双臂环住我的身躯。石像的力气很大，但他的动作很轻柔。将我的头颅揽进怀中，枕在他的胸膛上。眼前是一片纯白，石料雕刻出来的衣料，竟然可以这样流畅自然，有着绸缎一般丰润的光泽。他的声音也很温柔，手指从我的发鬓抚到下颌，擦去颊上泪水，顺势握住我的右手。少顷轻轻捏着我的手指，去触碰大理石台。触手觉得石料参差不齐，像是有雕刻。原本上有鎏金，经年累月已经被磨损地只剩下石头原本的颜色。是一行铭文的样子，拉丁文，我看不懂。  
他一字一句地翻译给我听，从拉丁文，翻译成盖尔语。抑扬顿挫，话语间那么多的锋利与血恨。  
—只要我们之中还有哪怕百人留存，也绝不会在任何情形下，屈服于英格兰人的统治。  
—事实如此，我们战斗，不为财富或荣耀或头衔，仅仅为了自由，哪怕为之付出生命。  
我知道这两句话。它们是苏格兰历史上当之无愧，流传最广的句子。写在阿布罗斯宣言上，被高地四十个部落头领所签署，象征的是盖尔人的骄傲。此后从十四世纪到十八世纪，就为了这两句话，多少人前仆后继，倒在与英格兰红衫军的战场上。数百年之后，又被刻上了他的墓碑。  
是他的死亡，他的族人的死亡，拉开了百年间詹姆士党起义的帷幕。  
给我自由，或者给我死亡。  
西里斯的双臂始终揽着我。与石像相比，我一个人类的体重可不计数。力量相差之大，几乎叫我跌坐他怀中。抬头就能看见他沉沉一双眼睛，其中百年沧桑如同大梦，不变的是那种近乎狂热的信念与坚定。  
我不忍心讲。  
一七四五年七月，查尔斯·斯图尔特王子回到苏格兰，掀起苏格兰对英格兰政权的最后一次反抗。  
一七四六年四月，卡洛登战役。苏格兰刀剑惨败于英格兰的枪炮。查尔斯·斯图尔特逃往法国。  
一七五〇年起，英王统治下，发起了苏格兰高地清洗运动。不屈从于英格兰王权者，等同于自愿放弃自己的土地与财产。新法禁止穿戴象征高地部落的花呢格纹，禁止吹奏风笛，禁止传授及使用盖尔语。一切条例，都是为了清除高地的文化与一切习俗。百年之后的今天，盖尔语已经成了几近失传的语言。  
数百年间多少人的鲜血，西里斯的鲜血，他所有的骄傲，他一身的抱负，还有谁在乎。一生祭献给那个时代，流传到今天，博物馆中的塑像上，连他的名字都无可查。他曾是这样意气飞扬的青年人，隽美而强大，鲜活耀眼得令人不忍久看。连冷硬的大理石都能展现出这样的灵魂，我想不到他的血肉之躯究竟该怎样美好，他的声音能策动多少人对他那个国度与文化的爱，可是如今有谁还能听见。  
我听见了。  
每一天博物馆中昼夜颠倒地虚耗，险些叫我忘记，十月初是我父亲的生日。约克与爱丁堡之间，也不过是三个小时的火车。抽了一天没有课的星期二，当天来回，准备去看看他。  
秋季的约克郡谷地，向来雨水丰沛。站在农场门口，远望周围群山，满目都是葱翠绿色。青苔从石头缝中挤出来，浓重的颜色，好像是祖母绿宝石。父亲与我从小是一对沉默寡言的父子，唯二交流感情的方式，一是喝酒，二是打猎。我们两人各自拎着雷明顿的来复枪，一路跋涉上山。山间雾气不散，别无旁人，只我们二人的脚步声。远远能听见鸟雀的声音，可是一时之间也不知道是从哪里传出来。  
我想到格伦科谷。  
我们两人沉默攀登，中间只有很简短很日常的交谈，比如小心走路，比如要不要喝水，又比如天边阴云笼罩，看上去像是要下雨。最终找到一处灌木丛掩映的高处，可以俯瞰整个山谷。端着来复枪，卧姿趴在草丛中，更不必说话。射击的时候，讲究呼吸平稳，因为枪托架在肩膀上，胸腔一起一伏之间，就可以改变准星的位置。准镜之中看出去一点点的偏差，落到百米之外的目标上，都有可能会差之千里。所以每一下扣动扳机，都应该在吸气的时候，屏住呼吸，手臂手腕平稳，再一击中的。  
手臂拖着枪拖久了，其实已经麻木酸胀。而右眼单独看准镜，久了也会觉得视线模糊。我始终没有抱怨，没有发出声音，不晓得这是不是内心还有连我都不知道存在的孩童，事事渴望得到父亲的赞扬。  
那天我们打中三只锦鸡一只兔子，中间停下来匆促地进食一点三明治做午餐。吞拿鱼与切片番茄的填馅，白面包去边切成三角。都是本地连锁超市里的商品，工序也并不繁琐。可是我知道这是继母所为。如果是我们父子两人自己，恐怕不会记得还要带食物上山。老父穿着法兰绒格子衬衫与防水夹克，领口熨烫整齐。坐在我对面，很满足地从随身热水杯中倒出热茶啜饮。升腾起的热气掩盖住脸上皱痕。  
我想这样也很好。  
又沉默地下山，准备回到山脚下的农舍，远远能看见烟囱之中生起的炊烟，与山上云雾混迹一处，难分彼此。天边黄昏天色浓重，远山后泛起金红色的晚云。我不能留下来，准备搭乘傍晚的火车回到爱丁堡。这是私心，可是无从向这世上其他一切人解释。老父将猎到的锦鸡用棉绳捆绑一处，拴在自己的背包上。快到家中门口的时候，将野物从包上解下来，仔细看我打出的弹孔。子弹在锦鸡双眼之间，穿颅而出，一枪毙命。是最不痛苦的死法。他看手中猎物许久，又抬头看我，说了一句话，字词中颇有几分骄傲。  
—是我的儿子。像我。  
我笑一笑别开脸。心中有点酸楚，有点释然，说不出什么得体的话来。  
后来背着包站在火车站，是父亲开着那辆多年未换的越野送我到乡间的站台，沉默着回头望，看雨雾中昏黄的车尾灯。忽然觉得，这么多年心底最深处始终耿耿于怀的不甘和委屈，一瞬间也都烟消云散。  
那天晚上我带着背包去找西里斯，坐在他身边，一点一点拆开袋子里的东西，一样一样放到他手上。  
锦鸡的一片羽毛。  
山毛榉树的叶片。  
农舍后院的石子。  
长满青苔的树枝。  
这是与冰冷黑暗的博物馆完全隔绝的，那个本应该也属于他的，更广茂的世界。或许这样的行为本身就是孩子气，或许不是。我只想尽我微不足道的所能，做一些什么。漫长的寒夜，我们两人在暗室中互相依偎，好像如此可以抵御茫茫世界刺骨的冰冷。西里斯的手中握着那零星几样我从约克郡带回来的东西，像是得到了心爱玩具的小孩。其实对于这世界上的任何其他人来说，这些东西应该都是无用的杂物。  
过了片刻，像是漫不经心，又像早有预谋，西里斯问我，你为什么这么不愿意接近别人？  
我听到第一反应是苦笑。多年来养成习惯，不经常与人倾诉内心。可是这个人问，我又觉得自己需要回答。出身与成长环境当然是性格养成的重要元素，但是其实心态与经历，才是决定性的原因。我天性如此，不善与人喝酒派对称兄道弟，并不是一个非常擅长运动的人，也不喜欢毫无内容的闲谈。但这个年代，同龄的大学男生怎能与我谈论什么生死什么哲学。渐渐明白自己才是异类，年深日久，失去了倾诉欲。也不愿再冒险，将自己的一切伤疤暴露在他人眼前，稍不留神就容易叫别人以为是在卖惨。  
去年的时候，曾有一场非常短暂的，说来显得荒唐的感情。对方比我年轻几岁，约克郡同镇的男孩。仅仅从外形来看，是高大健美的机车少年。看似一腔热诚，好像充满勇气，愿意并且足够分担我身上的重负。如今明白，不能轻易相信别人随口许下的承诺。他人说什么好听的话，其实过耳也就算了。又或者是我比较天真，人世确实如此，无可责怪。总之这段关系不远不近地维持了四个月，最后那少年与同龄的少女纠缠不清，告知我不愿意继续。从我成年人的角度，当然觉得匪夷所思，怎么也不能想到还有这样一出。  
说不难过大约不可能，但是难过，更多是因为信任遭到背叛，以及自己的骄傲受损。  
后来专注于工作与朋友的陪伴，好歹是心态平和了一些。我那时候有个多年好友，叫做彼得·佩提格鲁，那一段时间很经常与对方谈天受到开解。大约在事情发生两个星期之后，他将我的性向这事，与我的父亲和盘托出。大约还向一些共同的大学同学讲了不少。种种混乱后续，至今仍然没能完整收场。  
无论私生活如何狼狈，该做的事情还是要做。可是那段时间求职失败，学校又有许多琐事。我向自己觉得是行业内导师的教授求助，对方也没有什么动作。那时候才明白，方方面面，其实我对别人总是狠不下心。但与我不同，遇到任何事情，所有人最先想到的，总是自保。  
说对人失望，可能太过。但是自此之后，我不再愿意轻易接近别人。对他人的赠予，也总是要控制在对自己无关痛痒的范围之内。这世上人人各取所需，难道不是这样吗。我不愿意再受到伤害。  
西里斯的手臂环在我的腰上，在思考的样子，没有说什么。我将头颅靠过去，下颌骨架在他冰冷坚硬的肩膀上。很奇怪，他说话的时候，不像寻常人，身躯是完全没有震动的。好像真的不过是一块石头。  
—虽然少，但是这世界上有长情的人的。自保是对的，但是要适当适时的给一些真心，这样才能互换。  
那时候我说的好像是，我这样的人，大概也只有和你这样，与世隔绝的关系才能够维持了。现实生活中长久的亲密感情，我可能是做不到的。  
是因为昼夜颠倒太久，精神恍惚了吗。那两天，我忽然有种疯狂的想法。西里斯的世界属于夜晚，在日落与日出的这一段时间之内，他可以自由活动，那我为什么不能带他逃出博物馆。他可以和我住在一起，至少可以拥有更自由的生存空间。他只有黑夜，而爱丁堡的夜晚人迹寥寥，我可以带着他在夜间的城市中行走。我们可以拥有自己的生活。纵使听上去牵强，总好过永远被关在博物馆的地下室。  
坐在图书馆里的时候，想着想着不由自己笑起来，想，这不就是私藏文物吗。  
苏格兰国家图书馆，与博物馆几乎毗邻，大约只隔了一条街。  
不在我平日进出的范围之内。来这里是有原因的，为了寻找大学图书馆里找不到的文献。  
十七世纪末詹姆士党起义中，被公开处决的高地勇士名单。  
西里斯的陵墓雕塑，从材料到做工无一不精，非重金不能求得。假使他死得不明不白，绝对不可能有任何实质性的遗迹留存。这样推断，他的死亡，一定是公开处决，而且一定有什么特殊的情况。  
图书馆三层的角落平时少有人来，一本一本积满灰尘的厚重古籍，空气中有种淡淡的霉味。我要找的那个架子，为了节省空间，被塞在一区需要用滚轮开启的书架之中。一次只能开启一排，要走进书架间需用转轮先将其滑出轨道。书架沉重，挪动时候有重物偏移的声响。我刚刚走近，就被扬起的灰呛了一下。  
头顶白炽灯渐次亮起，我顺着书号一路向里，最终找到了那本连标题都模糊不清了的年鉴。  
据我推断，我要找的时间和人名，大约应该出现在一六九二年前后。这么厚重的一本册子，其中人名浩如烟海，连批注都没有，没有出身和来历，只有行刑时间和地点。翻到一半觉得荒谬，我找这些东西，究竟是为了达成什么目的，又有什么用？大概还是想要更多了解这个人，了解他的生平一切吧。  
好像如此，就可以改变那段历史。  
我做研究惯了，一目十行，翻书向来很快，手上已经翻过大半册，忽然间停下来，险些被书页边缘割伤。手指停在一行字上。西里斯·奥里昂·布莱克-麦克唐纳德，一六九二年十二月，因弗内斯。  
九二年十二月，他刚刚过二十一岁的生日，没有活着见到这个世界进入新的世纪。  
明知如此，与我预想的分毫不差，我怎么移不开眼睛。只知道僵直在原地，始终盯着薄脆纸张上，那一行墨迹斑驳的字。手指缓缓拂过那个名字，好像能在其中，恍惚看见那个人的眉眼。  
怔愣许久，做了一件我从没想到自己也能做出来的事。看看左右无人，小心地将那一页写有他名字的纸扯了下来，折叠好收进口袋。转身拎包离开国家图书馆，出门就前去博物馆。尚未到闭馆时间，但是地下一层还是一样人迹罕至。我坐在距他不远的长凳上，安静地看着那尊没有生命迹象的大理石像。  
这么真实，如此精雕细刻，好像他不过只是睡着了一样。  
双目怔怔，盯着眼前的塑像，手指在衣袋之中攥紧了那张写着他名字的处决名单。从未有一刻，觉得如此孤寂，觉得时间与历史如此漫长，不可跨越。好像大理石台边上的一圈低矮护栏，划开了人间与神秘世界的界限。只能看着眼前横躺的身形，一寸一寸描摹他周身一切。苏格兰裙的纹饰，衣襟上的别针，那张刀劈斧削的脸，鼻梁高挺而眼眶深陷，借助这种微小的细节特征，来消磨自己内心未知的茫然与恐惧。  
夜色一寸一寸顺着博物馆外墙攀援而上，顺着通风口爬进室内。  
我的手轻轻蹭了一下他的脸。  
感觉到那个人冰冷的手掌覆上来，撒娇一样贴紧我的手。  
西里斯睁开了眼睛。  
灯下大理石的皮肤现出柔和温润的色泽，眼神还是很深。我们并肩坐下来谈天，漫无边际，我说我今天一整天做了什么，其实只是繁琐的小事。博物馆后面森林街有一家小馆子，因为距主校区近，向来是学生中午解决饭食的热门去处。只卖浓汤，三镑钱可以选择当天汤的口味与何种佐餐面包。其实不过是土豆韭葱，或者洋葱汤这种没什么出彩之处的基本项。我一边吃饭一边看书，差一点打翻了碗。  
说话的时候，西里斯始终握着我的手，来回把玩我的手指，好像是握着一把琉特琴。  
他说你看对面那个玻璃柜，里面展出的海象牙棋子，出土于刘易斯岛，是我曾经的玩具。那边柜子里的一排短刀，我认得曾经都属于谁。货币，是我们那个时代通用的。没想到这些东西现在都这么珍惜地摆在这里，看久了更觉得无聊。顿了顿又转过头，下巴一抬，示意我看打通的隔壁房间。  
那展厅要更小一些，不过只有周围靠墙一圈玻璃展柜。最中央的器具说来诡异，是一架木制的断头台。歪歪斜斜，足有两三米高，不知道从何处得来，又怎么会放在这里展出。那装置虽然简单，可是仔细看，令人望而生畏。好像上面附着什么令人恐惧的东西。每一天出入博物馆，我其实从不往那个房间去。  
听到耳边西里斯的声音说，那是我的断头台。  
我一愣，回头看见他脸上的表情竟然没什么波澜，很平淡地对我笑了笑。可是我觉得浑身失去力气，几乎没有办法抬手。过了许久，从衣袋里抽出已经被我攥得皱皱巴巴的那张纸，平展开，递给他看。  
他扫了一眼，不置可否，说，是啊，十二月二十一，是圣诞节之前。  
他长途跋涉，前去刘易斯岛的莫里森氏族，不只是为了寻求庇护。而是知道凭借自己一己之力，难以撼动坎贝尔氏族，更难以撼动英格兰王。所以想要借着格伦科谷尚未干涸的鲜血，谋求凯尔特律法执行人以及其他高地部落的支持。明知道是蜉蝣撼树，可是有些事情，不能不做。  
他在岛上暂居，四处游说，同时等待每年一次的集会。等待归属于莫里森和麦克劳德氏族管辖的佃农和其余部落前来埃森堡朝圣，如此可以接触到更多的人。  
他说他记得刚到尼斯的时候，埃森堡中，分派给他的一间小小寝室。房间很简单。莫里森氏族，并不是海岛之王。赫布里底真正的统治者是麦克劳德。世代作为审判人的莫里森，不被允许拥有任何土地。好像世人以为，拥有财富会造成他们意见的不公正。金钱物质上来说，当然也不是富有的部落。第一个晚上，他躺在那张简单的木架子床上，只是简单地脱去泥泞外衣。全身上下并无长物。躺下了舒展身体的时候，浑身的骨骼都在酸痛。尤其大腿，肌肉抽搐。最难以忍受的是没有洗浴过，遍体污浊，好像睡在硬壳之中。他的长发浸满淤泥，一翻身，连纯色的枕套上都染上了痕迹。可是那是他数月以来，唯一睡过的床榻。  
从那之后很长时间，他夜不能安眠。闭上眼睛都是鲜血和惨叫声。后来即便睡着，睡梦之中的意识也是清醒的。他的双眼睁开，只看得到无尽黑暗。然后意识到，自己在奔跑。一望无际伸手不见五指的黑暗，他在奔跑。梦中的自己始终有一种恐惧感，像鹰爪一样牢牢扣住了他的心脏。这样努力地狂奔，他是在逃离什么东西，这一点是清楚的。可是他要到哪里去。连他自己都不知道。每一天早上睁开眼睛的时候，并不觉得自己得到了充足休息，只觉得好像刚刚结束一场漫长的逃亡。  
房门之外那一条走廊，也只有一扇窄窗，镶嵌在厚重石墙之中，俯瞰诺克埃尔村。从他那个角度看，清晨的村庄中生活气息浓重。房屋中支起锅煮肉，男人和少年们着蓝绿相间的苏格兰裙，黑石屋之间，笑闹打架。炊烟袅袅，像旷野中的迷雾。站在埃森堡之中，已经能听见底下人声鼎沸。北境常年狂风骤雨，一年之中，只有夏季的三个月，勉强有一点水草丰茂的样子。连食物都贫瘠，除了牛羊肉和奶酪，连面包都是奢侈的。即使天气恶劣，海岛人起得早，还是清晨，已经放出满圈羊，全部赶到荒原上。漫山遍野都是羊群黄白的颜色，在一点一点蠕动。不管是麦克劳德还是莫里森，群岛的无冕之王还是盖尔人的法官，部族人总是得这样赶羊，赶在时间的前头，稍有不慎，就输在严酷的自然条件下。  
无所事事，焦虑而不能有所为，如是过了数月。  
他没有等到那场集会。  
大约十月中的某一天，他还在睡梦之中，有一队人破门而入，他还没来得及全力反抗，就被牢牢捆住，挣扎着被人扭送出埃森堡。借着堡垒前的火光，看清了一行行一列列，要出卖他的人的脸。那一瞬间就知道，他被莫里森氏族出卖。理所当然，他的头上有重金悬赏，窝藏者与之同等待遇。什么公平正义国仇家恨，放在个人的生死利益面前，当然是先舍弃他这个来路不正的外人。  
那一天晚上他被绑上船，渡海从尼斯港出发，乌拉普尔上岸，被押回苏格兰本岛。铸铁的马车车厢，关押他一个人，日月兼程，天亮的时候，被关进了因弗内斯的监狱。  
那间狭小地牢，他呆了整整两个月。  
不见天光，门是铁皮，食物就从门上的一扇小窗里推进来。好一些的时候，饮食是干面包与水，糟糕一些的时候，是一种黑糊的肉羹。他猜不到其中内容，一开始不愿意去碰，后来饿得发慌，天旋地转，生怕自己昏厥，不得不进食。羹汤之中，他吃出过整只老鼠，一切器官都在。再后来连这些也无所谓了。  
脚腕上的铁链，只能叫他在牢房之中走出小小的一圈，渐渐他觉得自己已经将那一圈地板磨得光亮。没有自然光，无从判断时间，只能从地下气温的起伏来判断大概是什么季节。后来每一天的饭食给得越来越稀少，监狱中工作的人越来越少，他想这大约是因为，快要到圣诞节了。那个时候身上已经能看见肋骨，根根分明，纵使叫他逃出去，体能也不是当初逃往刘易斯岛的时候的那种状态。  
他不知道自己希望什么，等人来，还是不等人来。  
他只知道自己无论如何是死路一条，区别是在这监牢之中饿死，还是死在断头台上。  
他想他更中意后者，毕竟还能看见天光。能看一眼这个世界，然后慨然赴死。  
他等到十二月的某一天，水盆中推进来的水已经结成了冰。那一天有人打开了他的牢门。  
时候到了。  
四肢乏力，连站直都踉踉跄跄，但是他非要自己一个人走。非要自己一个人走完他这一生剩余的这几步路。门外风雪扑面而来，冻得人发颤。有人告诉他，那一天是十二月二十一日。行刑人想要在圣诞节前，将他的事情收尾。原来他在因弗内斯城市最中心，广场上挨挨挤挤全是人。石板路上全是车马拖出来的泥泞。还没有靠近，能看见的第一样东西，即是人群最中心高高耸立的行刑台。  
只能笑，勉强自己笑。  
人群在他眼前分开，让出一条路。能看到大多数人，其实脸上表情凝重，不像是终于取得胜利的庆贺，更像是恐惧，或者愧疚或者痛苦，有一些有愤慨。但是这都无关紧要，他所有的力气，只能用来支撑住自己，用尽全力，不能让自己摔倒。最后一段路，他要走得潇洒，要走得端正，要走得有尊严。  
他被压着在断头台上跪倒，迎着满眼泥泞肮脏，迎着围观者或惊恐或悲恸或仇恨的眼神，挑起嘴角露出笑容。他要看清这台下每一个人的脸，他要看清这每一张或有所作为，或无所作为可是都一样推进着历史车轮的脸。他看见广场四周有英格兰的红衫军来回巡逻，一旦有人露出一点不对，就上前呵斥鞭笞，乃至将人拖走。他看见头顶苍茫阴郁的天，不知何处来的秃鹫与乌鸦，鸣叫盘旋。他看见那一天的第一片雪花，飘飘摇摇，从空中疏忽落下，落在他眼前的直立架上，消入泥雪之中了无痕迹。  
他的死亡不足为奇，不过是这年代千千百百人之中微不足道的一个。  
可是至少他知道，夺走他的生命容易，可是他们不能夺走他内心的自由。  
他睁着那双银灰色的眼睛，那双格伦科谷山间冰雪一样颜色的眼睛，带着马克唐纳德氏族满族血泪，看着这个灰色的泥泞的城市，看着黢黑一片的人头，清清楚楚一字一顿，说出了此生最后一句话。说的是盖尔语，这种仅仅是因为存在，就被定义为反叛者与野蛮人的语言。  
Saor Alba.  
Free Scotland.  
哪来那么大的勇气与热血。生于一六七一年十一月，死于一六九二年十二月。他被斩首的时候，其实刚刚满二十一岁，只不过是个半大孩子。我眼前的他，确确实实，也只是个傻气的，很多鬼点子的小孩。也许有些人的存在，就是要让人灵魂震颤。不管其生命多么短暂，就那么一瞬间的光芒，足以撼动天地。  
他人不在了，才有人来为他塑什么大理石的金身陵墓雕像。栩栩如生，雕刻的是一身最隆重的部落礼服，绶带，披肩，领巾，佩剑，厚重精细的花呢格纹苏格兰裙。雕刻的恐怕不是他这个人，是他们所有人因出卖他而产生的愧疚。那尊塑像，与他的骸骨一起，长眠在尼斯的海岸线上，属于莫里森氏族的圣莫拉格教堂之中。狭小阴冷的教堂，他在其中无声无息地躺了三个世纪。  
圣莫拉格教堂是海岛人祭献海神肖那的所在，从盖尔人与维京人第一次踏足这片土地，就始终存在。每一天的萨温节，凯尔特人庆贺秋收的节日，也标志着长冬的到来。这一天，所有的部落会将自己田地间收割的大麦献出一袋，混在一起酿成威士忌。在月圆之夜，由族中的青年男子从桶中舀出一杯，走到齐腰深的海水中，大声唱颂，祭献给海神，也祈祷来年的丰收。悬崖上载歌载舞，庆贺直至天明。不知道是不是因为教堂本身的魔力，还是海岛人的信仰所致。数百年后，他就在这样的月夜之中醒来。伸出手指，在人去楼空的老教堂之中，探向天窗之中，漏下来的一束光。  
月亮映亮了他大理石制成的，苍白的手。  
对一个人的爱，总是从理解对方的痛苦先开始的。  
我的眼泪干涸在两颊上，觉得羞愧，将脸埋进双手。感觉到西里斯的手臂，环抱过来，很轻柔地对我说，不要哭。所有这些事情，都是不可避免的。  
我该说什么，我不知道我应该说什么。什么也改变不了过去的一切，甚至改变不了他的现状。他的历史，对于现代的苏格兰，已经不过是一纸泛黄的教科书。高地部落一样会衰亡陷落，盖尔人一样会战败，哥伦布一样会启航，北美洲的莫霍克人，一样会像西里斯一样，吞下一样的鲜血与仇恨。我会一样选择离家就学，一样选择铁器时代与十七世纪高地古建筑，做毕业论文的题目。一样会来到国家博物馆，一样会走过这间展室。你我二人，一样会在昏暗阴冷的博物馆地下室，相拥取暖，互诉平生。这世界一样日落，一样日出。冰冷无情的月光，也一样会再次笼罩在我们的身上。  
我们所有人，都不过是时间和宿命的囚徒。  
—这么多年了，我对自己说，没有别人也没关系，没有人来陪我也好。如果没有人能给我我要的那种纯粹的感情，我宁可什么都不要，只想和那些在他人看来是死气沉沉的物件呆在一起。  
我发誓，那个时候说那句话，没有要求得什么目的的意思。只不过是我的一句真话罢了。这世间孤独行走二十三年，不信鬼神，不敢信人。只有这样超现实的，与一切我所认知的唯物主义的世界完全的脱离的存在，西里斯，只有他能让我寄存自己的信任和感情。平日这样想，可是没有人可以说来听。因为毕竟这想法本身听上去太像赌气，太像是一句任性的玩笑话，容易让人误会，以为本意还是要逼着听的那个人来说一些中听的话。可是不是，我再无助，也不至于要对任何人求爱。  
—我不要这世界上的任何其他人。他们不是你。  
终于说出来了。  
这么久藏在我心中不能见天光的一句话。  
没有听到对方的回应，我抬起头看西里斯。  
……石像的脸上，也可以有这么丰沛的感情吗。  
那一时刻，他脸上的表情如此痛苦，如果不是明知道不可能，我简直以为他是要哭了。眼神很深，而嘴角有一点轻微的抽搐，看上去甚至有一点咬牙切齿。好像用尽全力，在压抑住什么情绪一样。他的声音向来轻快，很多时候，都带着一点近乎于玩世不恭的揶揄，可是此时此刻，我看见他的嘴唇在轻微颤抖。  
终于说出那句话的时候，整个嗓子完全破音。像是困兽的嘶吼。  
—我想和你在一起啊。  
我只能僵坐在原地，抬头怔怔看着他，看着那张大理石凿成的，毫无一点颜色的脸。  
我想，他比我见过的所有真人还要鲜活。  
西里斯再说话的时候，声线已经趋于平稳，至少不再颤抖，也没有破音。只是其中带着一点哽咽，不晓得为什么，叫我也眼眶胀痛。他说，莫里森氏族长居刘易斯岛的最北端，整个部落的领地被大西洋的风暴包围。秋季的赫布里底，实际上是没有真正意义上的白昼的。一天之中，日照的时间大约只有四个小时，黑色的天空会缓慢变成铅灰色。除此之外，并无区别。他每一天躺在床榻上抬头看窗外，只能看见一角云层密布的天空。海鸟的鸣叫声如维京人的号角，听久了让人觉得悲凉。  
这世界上没有第二个地方的日常生活，会受到那样强烈的天气影响。不是因为严苛的气温，而是因为它的多变。岛上最不可忽视的元素，是风与广袤天空。那里的风从未停歇，天空也是不断变化的。而赫布里底的天空如此庞大，无论站在哪里，都占据了至少四分之三的视线。日出日落，都在东方的明奇海峡，与西方的大西洋之间。他记得曾因为无所事事，孤身一人在旷野之上漫步，看见视线尽头的山脉之中，阳光斜照。再更远一些，光线的背后，是一片黢黑的积雨云，预示着大洋之上，风暴来临。  
他说，我想带你去看那一天的日落和风暴。  
他说，每一天晚上，当夜晚再一次降临在尼斯荒原上的时候，弯月冰冷惨白，足以照亮整个诺克埃尔。氏族是一个整体，许多人晚间的饭食都在埃森堡中共享。他记得堡垒前的海岬上升起星点一样多的篝火，人群从村庄四处逐渐向堡垒移动。海岬角上，无数盖尔人围在篝火旁，宰杀家畜。血腥味和着酪乳与威士忌的酒香，冲得人鼻子发痒。他说，我想带你去吃那一天的羊肉。我从来没有喝过那么辛辣的威士忌。  
他说，我想带你在海面上风平浪静的时候，摇一艘船，到诺克埃尔村外的海面上静坐。天气好的时候，尼斯的近海一点人声都没有，风中带着海水特有的咸腥味道。极目远望，除却海面上零星岛屿，没有任何其他东西会来破坏我们的平静。我想和你在一起，我想来承担你所有的痛苦，我来让你开心。我来带你去看你所有见过没有见过的景色，我来陪你看书写字吃饭起居，我来陪你做所有一切平凡而无聊的小事。  
我一言不发，沉默地看着他。  
那一天的日落和风暴，发生在公元一六九二年。  
世上已经没有诺克埃尔村。  
曾经像灯塔一样矗立在世界尽头的埃森堡，如今只是一座野草漫生的土丘。  
我随着实习时候公司的车去过尼斯。站在海岬角上，甚至还感叹过，见证过这么多传奇的地方，竟然如此不起眼。如果不是路标提示，我甚至不会注意到指引向这个地方的土路。残垣断壁，根本看不出，这里曾经在多少年前，承载过一个人那么多的青年热血，满腔抱负与不甘。  
我在冰冷的地面上转了个身面对他，原本架在腿上的笔记本哗啦一声掉落在地。那上面无数的笔记，草稿和图片剪辑，从铁器时代，到罗马入侵，到中世纪文明，到现代考古勘探。唰唰作响，资料散落一地。  
只不过一瞬间，就从沧海翻到了桑田。  
我的双手，捧住了西里斯的脸。  
触手冰冷，确乎只是大理石的温度。  
可是我的心跳声那么慢，那么响亮，甚至连自己都能感觉到。渐渐让我恍惚，不晓得是不是自己的心，也在为了眼前的这个人而跳动。我一个人的心脏，足以支撑我们两个人的躯壳。  
—很早以前我就明白了，其实所有人都会离开我。就连和你的交集也是。人与人之间，本来就是一时相聚，一时分离。但是即使是这样，也没关系。我宁可遇见，宁可短暂地拥有过，再靠着这种记忆，去抵抗这个世界的寒冷，去度过这个漫长的严冬。因为你是我遇见过的，最美好的事物。  
他好像是听见了我说话，又好像是没有。  
这无关紧要。  
我的上身缓慢向前倾，轻轻地将前额抵在了西里斯的额头上。  
我想亲吻他。  
可是头颅缓缓下滑，嘴唇最终只落在了他的肩上。  
我说，你等我，明天，我来带你离开这里。不管能不能成功，我都要试一试。  
他的眼中有悲欢相加的光，笑着看我，点头说行。  
我不记得那接下来的白天，我究竟是怎么度过的。只记得心跳之快，到了令我觉得不舒服的地步。那时候我的导师，是业界研究中世纪石塔建筑形式的第一人，著作等身，苏格兰国家博物馆历史与考古部门的荣誉研究员。我在他的办公室坐了大半个早上，借来博物馆职员的门禁卡，许诺第二天一早归还。没有试验过这张门卡究竟能不能夜间进出博物馆，我再去五金店，购买了撬锁的工具。随身的背包里，装上我的衣物和帽子，这样遮挡一下，晚上看上去，大理石像也不会显得那么令人侧目。  
这整个计划，其实漏洞百出，我觉得自己那时候，大约也是发疯了。西里斯那股疯劲，完完全全，传染给我了。全然不顾后果，不管结果怎样总想着要放手一搏。  
我不能放他一个人，再在那个地窖里呆下去。  
下午四点，闭馆前一个小时，我又回到那个熟悉的博物馆。  
往地下室去的台阶前，拉上了警戒线，有牌子显示展览停止对外开放。那个时候我已经觉得不对，先抓住一旁的工作人员询问究竟怎么回事。得到的回答是，这次展览原本就是临时的，今天撤展。那一瞬间，头脑大概是懵的，已经完全没有能力思考。只记得自己慌乱地问那人，这意思是展品已经运走了吗。  
—大部分是的，还有小部分正在装箱清点。  
我趁那人回身，从警戒线之间跑了下去。  
身前身后无数的人在追赶我，而我只顾得上一路疯跑。脚下一崴，摔倒在展馆门口。抬头看，悠长展厅，原本最中央，应该摆放大理石像的那个位置，只剩下空荡荡的地面，连只木头箱子也找不到。安保已经赶上我，将我从地上拎起来准备扭送出去。忽然间觉得不能呼吸，心脏跳动的声音在耳边无限放大如同擂鼓，视线边缘都有白光，几近歇斯底里，抓住安保就问，这个展览，下一站是去哪里？  
没有人回答我。  
那个电脑还没有普及的年代，我刚刚被人架着扔出博物馆，立即就拔腿去找另一个入口的售票处，问那个展览究竟要被运到什么地方去。得到的回答是这展览是私人藏品，接下来不再对外巡展。问说是谁的收藏，没有人知道。我记得那一天失魂落魄地走出博物馆，不顾风度形象，直接坐倒在钱伯斯街的路边。整个人蜷成一团，不知道该如何是好。爱丁堡街上，我这样姿势的人不少见，大部分是失意喝醉了酒，路人纷纷绕道，生怕一不留神就被发疯的样子。闭上眼睛，能看见那个人的样子，或笑或嗔，或意气飞扬，或一腔青年热血。时而又是趴在我膝盖上与我耍赖的样子。闭上眼睛，就能看见那第一天晚上，他像我走来的那一刻，一步一步，虽然那时候害怕，可是还是不能忽视的，动人的优雅。  
埃森堡的小房间，因弗内斯的地牢，爱丁堡的博物馆地下室。  
我一腔孤勇，只想着要不再让他孤身一人呆在黑暗的空间。  
不知道什么时候咬破了嘴角，我伸出手抹去额上汗水与一点血迹，从地上站了起来。  
我想我要做点什么。  
从那之后到现在，过了十年。这十年之间，我转换了硕士与博士的专业，专项研究十七世纪苏格兰历史与考古。用尽一切精力，想要在整个世界浩如烟海的文物之中，找到那个人一星半点的踪迹。再后来，干脆在国家博物馆就职。一九九八年，博物馆新馆建成，地下室从此作为仓库，不对游人开放。我作为研究员之一，去地窖收拾清扫，检查有没有被遗落的藏品。  
有同事叫住我，说在角落的立柜后，发现了奇怪的杂物。  
锦鸡羽毛，石子，干枯的树叶与树枝。  
我的手指拂过这些微不足道的物件，一时沉默不语。  
后来那支羽毛与石子，始终被放在我的办公桌上。  
二〇〇三年九月，世界刚刚进入了新千年。现世安稳，我坐在博物馆新建的高塔中，办公室大窗直面爱丁堡城堡。长风渡海而来，吹动桌面上散乱摆放的草稿与书籍。夜色中看出去，这世上星星点点，都是灯火人家，亮光映亮古城的长夜。没有一扇窗户属于我，但是我情愿如此。  
再过一些时候，我准备卖掉自己在爱丁堡的小公寓，搬去刘易斯群岛。住在尼斯荒原上，圣莫拉格教堂的旁边，那个人的塑像曾经长眠了整整三个世纪的地方。只有我，与我那台收音机中的盖尔语电台。听高地上风笛遥遥响起的声音，大风呼啸，吹过世界尽头遍生的草场。听那低中古的几近失传的语言，再一次在耳边响起，哪怕不过是来自于遥远的陌生人。  
我在古文明的长河之中逆流而上，阅遍羊皮卷，草砂纸；看过古籍，文献；拂过金银器皿，弓刀笔剑；踏过苏格兰高地与海岛的风霜雪雨，残垣断壁，只不过是为了寻找你。  
你被淹没在历史的某一角落，那么多的鲜血，那么多的死亡。你曾有可撼动这天下的勇气和正义，却被世人祭献给那个癫狂的时代。书卷上，连你的名字都找不到。还有谁会记得你，谁来记得你的死，本不是一场正义的宣判。你会在意吗，其实多半不会。对你来说，有没有人记住你，根本无所谓。  
但是，还有我来为你公诉平生。  
也许我会再见到你，也许不会，这都没有关系。  
我只知道，这世界上曾经有人，予我以绝对的纯粹和郑重，予我无二的真心。我看过澎湃如山海的勇气和血泪，看过重压下的道义。我知道这世上，没有人能让我让我这样侧目相看。我很庆幸那一天我选择去看展览，我很庆幸我选择那个课题，甚至庆幸那一天被关在博物馆中。早一点晚一点，我都不会遇到你。哪怕只有最微薄的希望残余，此生只能在回忆之中不断空想，我也绝不后悔。  
如果深情令人痛苦，那我宁愿全盘接受。  
明天，去卡尔顿山看花吧。

古巴比伦王颁布了汉摩拉比法典  
刻在黑色的玄武岩，距今已经三千七百多年  
你在橱窗前，凝视碑文的字眼  
我却在旁静静欣赏你那张我深爱的脸  
祭司，神殿，征战，弓箭，是谁的从前  
喜欢在人潮中你只属于我的那画面  
经过苏美女神身边，我以女神之名许愿  
思念像底格里斯河般漫延  
当古文明只剩下难解的语言  
传说就成了永垂不朽的诗篇

我给你的爱写在西元前  
深埋在美索不达米亚平原  
几十个世纪后出土发现  
泥板上的字迹依然清晰可见  
我给你的爱写在西元前  
深埋在美索不达米亚平原  
用楔形文字刻下了永远  
那已风化千年的誓言

—方文山，爱在西元前

二〇一九年九月十一日初稿  
二〇一九年九月十五日完稿于爱丁堡


End file.
